Katie's crush
by Ragan1000
Summary: If you saw the new BTR you saw that James thinks Katie has a crush on him. What if he is right. Takes place  later that day. But what happens when Carlos suggests playing truth or dare.
1. Chapter 1

Description: So if you saw the new Big time rush you realize James thinks Katie has a crush on him. But what happens when everyone decides to play truth or dare? Will James be right?

A/N: The group is the guys, Kate, Joe and Camelie.

Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush DUH.

Katie's POV

It was a pretty borinng night at the Palm woods there was not much to do.

" LET'S PLAY TRUTH OR DARE!" Carlos shouted randomly and everyone looked at eachother then nodded.

" Sounds good." I said putting down my clipboard.

" What's that?" Kendall asked.

" A contract I tricked you weird friend James into signing." I said ignoring the fact he was right next to me.

" HEY!" He shouted looking up from his mirrior.

" Let me see." He said grabbing it from my hand befor I could react.

" HEY MINE!"

" Get to be manger...Hair products... yadda yadda yadda... hey I didn't know you had a crush on James." He said putting down the clipboard smirking.

" I DON'T NOR HAVE I EVER." I shouted but I blushed slightly.

" Okay okay." He said trying to calm me down..

" Well back to the game." Joe said.

" Bout time." I muttered.

" ME FIRST!" James shouted. " Katie truth or dare?"

" Um... Truth." I said not sure which is worse.

" Do you have a crush on me?" He asked with a smirk taunting me. I kind of had a small crush on him I mean he was cute and funny had a nice smile and- UGH NO NO NO I don't like him.

" NO!" I shouted to quickly.

" Suurrreee." James said sarcastically.

" I DON'T."

" Prove it." He said smirking.

" FINE!" I shouted then stood up and scanned the pool area for the weird red headed fat kid. ( I forgot his name.) Then grabbed him and kissed him on the lips -hard- then pushed him away. I turned around and everyone was staring at me mouth's hanging open." Believe me now?"

A/N: It's not over new chapter up in the morning or later tonight review. And I know it is short.


	2. Chapter 2

Description: So if you saw the new Big time rush you realize James thinks Katie has a crush on him. But what happens when everyone decides to play truth or dare? Will James be right?

A/N: The group is the guys, Katie, Joe and Camielle

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR.

" Well that was random." Logan said. " I think you've been spending to much time with Cammeile," There was a loud slap as her hand made contact with his face.

" Excuse me?" She asked with her hands on her hips.

" I mean I've not been spending enough time with my beautiful Cammeile. " He said nervously.

" Aww you so sweet." She said hugging him. Is she bipolar?

" Well back to the game." I said everyone else was still in shock.

" Well I still don't believe you." He said.

" Have you read the contract which right now you are breaking." I said holding up the contract.

" You tricked me into signing it first of all-"

" Are we gonna play or not?" Joe asked.

" Okay fine Joe truth or dare?"

" Dare." She said and I smirked.

" I dare you to um..." I tried to think of something good then I notice Carlos polishing his helmet. Idea . " KISS CARLOS!"

" WHAT!" Kendall and Joe shouted simutaneously.

" Some one say my name." Carlos asked stupidly looking up from his helmet.

" Katie you have lost you mind you can't tell my girlfriend to ki-"

" Yes I can a dare's a dare."

" Ugh fine." She grumbled the kiss Carlos on the lips for half a second then sat down next Kendall, Carlos was slightly shocked.

" Okay my turn um Logan truth or dare."

" Truth."

" Do you think Cammeile is crazy?" She asked and Logan glanced at Cammeile she was giving him a death glare.

" Yes." He sqeaked then Cammeile grabbed his head and kissed him forcefully on the lips okay it's official that girls bipolar.

" Wait your not mad?" He asked shocked everyone else was to.

" The fact that you would tell the truth is so cute." She said kissing him on the cheek.

" Aww who has the best girlfriend ever?" He said.

" You." She said and I gagged along with James.

" My turn." Logan said looking around the group then his eyes rested on James. " I dare you to run around the lobby singing I'm to sexy for my shirt. Swinging your shirt around."

" Well okay." He said." Katie this will be a good chance to check out you chrush's rock hard abs." He said and I groaned.

" I DON'T HAVE A CRUSH ON YOU!"

" Suurrrreeee." He said sarcastically. Then began taking off his shirt the last thing I needed to see was him shirtless. So I turned away. " No need to turn away katie might see something you like."

" James stop tormenting my little sister." Kendall said note to self thank him later.

" Yea yea yea." He said and I turned to face him and my breathing stopped a second he stood there smirking showing off his six pack I dug my nails into the palms of my hands. Ugh stupid crush.

" Well time to for your dare." Logan said.

Cliffy. Reveiw


	3. Chapter 3

Description: So if you saw the new Big time rush you realize James thinks Katie has a crush on him. But what happens when everyone decides to play truth or dare? Will James be right?

A/N: The group is the guys, Katie, Joe and Camielle

Disclaimer I don't own BTR.

" Alirighty." James said then walked into the lobby we waited till we heard him then walked over to the doors. " I'M TO SEXY FOR MY SHIRT." He sang over and over swinging his shirt around. Kendall put his hands over my eyes and I bit his finger.

" Oww." He said removing his hands from my eyes.

" HA." I said as he whimpered in pain.

" What was that for?" He asked.

" I bet she wanted to check out my rock hard abs." James said and I punched him -hard- in the stomach." HEY!" He shouted.

" Ha." I said then sat down.

" My turn." James said then looked around the group. " Carlos. I dare you to go to the studio and spray paint on the walls. Carlos was here."

" What but Gustavo will kill me." He complained.

" Thats a risk I am willing to take." James said patting his shoulder and I rolled my eyes he's so cute... wait ugh no he's not.

" Ugh fine someone get a cab." Carlos said and we ran outside.

" YO CAB DUDE PULL OVER!" Joe shouted and three cabs stoped at once.

" Woah impresive." I said and she smiled then we all pilled into the cab.

" Rock records." Kendall said.

" Okay ." Said the driver and started going freakishly fast. I was squished inbetween James - Which made me happy- and Kendall- Lame- .

" Um can you maybe slowdown." Logan asked.

" Okay." He said then started going less then ten miles an hour.

" You know what just go back to being fast." I said then he took off again we were at the studio minutes later. James paid thedude and we went inside quiet as possible... well quiet as was possible for the guys logan tripped over a table which knocked over a lamp then crashed and broke a vase.

" Right here." James said pointing to the wall.

" Okay wait anyone have spray paint?" He asked.

" Oh here." Cammeile said taking a can of spray paint out of her purse everyone stared at her. " It's for an audition."

" Of course it is." I mubled as she handed it to Carlos.

" Carlos was here." He said out loud as he wrote in giant letters.

" WHAT ARE YOU DOGS DOING!" Shouted Gustavo and we all turned to face him the boys all let out a scream. " RUN!" Shouted Kendall and we all started running but then James picked me up and then started running again.

" Hey put me down I can run." I said strugling to get free.

" You were to slow." He said we were already outside and a quarter of the way there.

" I'm faster then you." I said.

" To bad." He said and I crossed my arms over my chest.

" Your a pain in the neck you know that?" I asked.

" Yep."

"Ugh are we there yet?"

" Almost." He said.

" Good." I mumbled then reakized he was still shirtless I bit my lip and looked down luckily he did not notice he just loves to tease me.

" Were here." He said then put me down.

" To our apartment." Kendall said and we got in the elevator. I stood between Joe and Cammeilie to avoid James. We all walked in and then Carlos locked the door and the guys all started pileing chairs in front of the door.

" Well back to the game." Carlos said.

REVIEW NEW CHAPTER UP TONIGHT!


	4. Chapter 4

Description: So if you saw the new Big time rush you realize James thinks Katie has a crush on him. But what happens when everyone decides to play truth or dare? Will James be right?

A/N: The group is the guys, Katie, Joe and Camielle

Disclaimer I don't own BTR.

" Okay." Everyone said simutaneously.

" My turn. Can I dare myself?"

" NO!" I shouted.

" Fine your a moody little tween." Carlos grumbled.

" Tween?" I asked confused.

" You know like-"

" I don't care." I said.

" Okay um... Cammeilie truth or dare?" He asked.

" Dare." She said confidently.

" Okay I dare you to run around th lobby trying to convince people your a werewolf."

" Okay." She said then pulled a werewolf costume out of her purse. We all stared at her not sure what to say. " It's for the same audition." She said seeing our confusion.

" What is the audition?" Logan asked.

" The painting werewolf." She said like it was obvious.

" Oh my." Logan said.

" Well go." Carlos said and she went into the bathroom and came out half a second later already in the costume.

" How did you..." Logan began but trailed off.

" Action." She said dramatically then pushed all the chairs out of the way then ran out the door.

" She's is very weird." I said and everyone nodded in agreement.

" And hot." Logan said and we all stared at him and a wolf's howl could be heard in the back round - it's Cammielie - .

" I yi yi." I muttered.

" Hey guys." Cammielie said walking in the room.

" That was fast." Joe said.

" Yea well it does not take long to scare the new kids."

" Well my turn um Kendall truth or dare."

" Truth."

" What was the first thing you thought when you saw Joe."

" That she was beautiful." He said staring at Joe with a loving gaze and she kissed him on the cheek.

" Gross." Me and James said then looked at each other and burst out laughing for no reason everyone was staring at us. I looked down blushing James just spray some cuda spray on himself and I rolled my eyes.

" My turn." Kendall said. " Um Katie truth or dare."

" Um truth." I said remebering last time I accepted a dare from him...

" Okay but this time no lying do you have a crush on James?"

HA HA cliffy evil I am. Review new chapter up tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

Description: So if you saw the new Big time rush you realize James thinks Katie has a crush on him. But what happens when everyone decides to play truth or dare? Will James be right?

A/N: The group is the guys, Katie, Joe and Camille

Disclaimer I don't own BTR.

I looked around at everyone ugh I bet James told him to make this what I had to do oh I am liking him less and less. I tried to keep my mood annoyed but I had no idea what look was on my face.

" Well." Kendall said smirking he is not a good big brother.

" I don't." I said annoyed.

" I said no lying." Kendall said.

" I'M NOT!"

" Katie I've known you your whole life. Your so lying." James said. He was way to happy about embarssing me.

" I AM NOT AND I DON'T NOR HAVE I EVER HAD A CRUSH ON YOU!" I screeched then ran into my room and slamed the door. I could still here them all talking.

" You know dude it's possible she does not have a crush on you." Carlos said.

" Suurrreee so are we gonna finish the game?" Logan asked.

" Sure someone get Katie." Kendall said.

" I will." I heard Camille say. I locked the door." YO KATIE OPEN THE DOOR." She shouted banging on my door.

" KATIE WILL YOU OPEN THE DOOR!" Joe shouted. I had not heard her get up I wiped the tears that had fallen and looked in the mirror. I looked fine. "KATIE!" I opened the door with my hands on my hips.

" Yes?"

" Katie will you please come out so we can finish the game?" Joe asked.

" No."

" The guys promise to leave you alone." She said looking at the guys." Right." She said giving them a death glare.

" Yes." They all said simutaneously scared for their lives.

" Oh fine." I muttered then sat down inbetween Joe and Cammile.

" Your turn." Carlos said. I looked at him and rolled my eyes.

" Duh okay. James truth or dare?"

" DARE." He said confidently.

" I dare you to go a week without using any cuda products." I said.

" NOOOO!" He screamed in terror.

" HA." I said.

" Your mean." He pouted.

" Yes yes I am. Your turn."

" Oh fine Kendall."

" Dare."

" Okay I dare you to... dive in the pool in you clothes screaming... Mommy save me."

" Okay."

" Really that was easy lets go." He said and we all went down to the pool.

" And go." I said.

" MOMMY SAVE ME!" Kendall screamed jumping into the pool everyone stared at him as his head popped out of the pool.

" That was halarious." Carlos said stupidly.

" I agree." I said.

" My turn Joe truth or dare."

" Truth."

" Okay what was the first thing you thought when you saw me?"

" That you were insanley adorable." He said and I nearly gagged.

" Well my turn." Joe said.

REVIEW. NO FLAMES I DO MY BEST. I need some ideas for Joe's dare. Writers block not fun oh BTW if you like Icarly check out this short little story that popped in my head its SEDDIE. Very cliche though. Well why are you reading this review. They make me happy if they are nice.


	6. Chapter 6

I KNOW I HAVE NOT UPDATED IN A WHILE SOO SORRY REALLY BUSY NEW CHAPTER UP TOMORROW! 


	7. Chapter 7

Description: So if you saw the new Big time rush you realize James thinks Katie has a crush on him. But what happens when everyone decides to play truth or dare? Will James be right?

A/N: The group is the guys, Katie, Jo and Camille

Disclaimer I don't own BTR. Duh.

"Um... Carlos truth or dare?" Jo asked.

" DARE." He said putting his helmet on. She thought a minute then her gaze rested on his helmet and smirked.

" I dare you to paint you helmet pink." She said smirking Carlos yelped like a dog. " With UN-wasable paint."

" NOOO!"

" To bad."

" Oh you are mean Camille do you have any pink paint?" He asked and Camille looked pissed.

" OH SO YOU JUST ASSUME I WILL HAVE IT HUH LIKE I'M SOME FREAK!" She screeched.

" So you don't?" He asked scared for his life.

" Oh I do here. She said handing it to him. OK it is official she is bipolar.

" What does Logan see in her? "I muttered.

" I don't know." James said behind me causing me to jump.

" Thanks for the heart attack." I said sarcastically and smiled his perfect smile and- UGH NO I DO NOT LIKE JAMES.

" Your welcome." He said.

" You are an idiot." I muttered then watched as Carlos told his helmet how much he loved it. Maybe he's bipolar too?

" I am sooo sorry." He said then began painting his helmet. The look on his face was priceless I took out my cell phone and began recording.

" Smart." James said from behind me and I blushed and looked down to hide it.

" This is to awesome." Logan said and Carlos glared at him so he hide behind Camille. Carlos finished and was crying.

" HA YOU SHOULD SEE YOUR FACE!" I shouted laughing and he glared at me and I jumped scared behind James who was smirking.

" Katie truth or dare?" Carlos asked.

" Dare." I said not doing truth again ever.

" I dare you to... run around the palm woods screaming abotu aliens coming to eat your brain." He said.

" Okay." I said atleast it has nothing to do with James. Cute, funny and- UGH NO I DON'T LIKE JAMES!

" Go." Carlos said smirking and I took a deep breath then started running.

" HELP ALIENS ARE AFTER ME THEY WANT TO EAT MY BRAIN!" I shouted running into the lobby. " PLEASE HELP BEFORE THEY TURN MY BRAIN INTO A SMOOTIE!" I shouted this went on for ten more minutes.

" Woah that was good. " Kendall said and I noticed he was still wet.

" Are you planning to dry off?" I asked and then he relized.

" Oh yea lets go." He said walking into the elevator with us behind him. When we got to the apartment Kendall walked into his room to change.

" Well Kate." James said." Your turn."

" Okay." I said scanning the room. My gaze rested on... Logan

" Logan truth or dare?" I asked smirking.

" Um dare."

" I dare you to..." I know its short but I try and I'm low on ideas I want this to be longer but it's not easy sorry. But reveiw and I will try harder I am just writting so many stories at once I am confused. But... REVEIW! 


	8. Chapter 8

Hi everybody sooo sorry I have not updated I kind of broke my laptop and lost all... of my stories so I will try to update tomorrow.


	9. Chapter 9

Description: So if you saw the new Big time rush you realize James thinks Katie has a crush on him. But what happens when everyone decides to play truth or dare? Will James be right?

A/N: The group is the guys, Katie, Jo and Camille

Disclaimer I don't own BTR. Duh.

" I dare you to make out with Camille for as long as she wants." I said and his face went into

Camille could not be happier.

" Now Camille.-" He began but Camille jumped unto him kissing him hard.

" How old are you?" James asked and I turned to look at him not realizing how closes our faces were. I bit my lip but I was sure I was blushing. He smirked which meant I probably was so I rolled my eyes and looked away everyone was staring at Camille and Logan. Probably all wondering the same thing.

" How cany anyone hold their breath that long?" Kendall asked.

" I don't know." I said.

" We will be here a while." James said and I laughed.

**Fiffteen minutes later.**

" You know you could have put a time limit." Logan shouted and his face was covered in pink lipstick.

" You got a little." James said as he pointed to the lipstick on his face,

" MEH!" He shouted then stumbled into the bathroom. He came out two minutes later.

" My turn James truth or dare." Logan asked confidently.

" Dare." James said. Equally confident.

" I dare you to break your lucky comb." He said. And everyone turned to stare at him. James has had that comb since he had hair. His mom gave it to him. I could not let him break it. Then I got an idea.

" Um I will get it." I said then ran to the bathroom and began to look for my comb it was identical to James's except for a small scratch. Once I found it I ran back to every one and dropped it on his lap. He looked at it for a second then saw the scratch he looked like he was about to say something. " Break it." I said giving him a look.

" Okay." He said slowly then snapped it dramatically.

" HA." Logan said. I rolled my eyes.

" Logan truth or dare."

" Dare."

" Okay I dare you to burn you math book." James said.

" NOOOO!" He cried.

" To bad."

" I will get the matches." I said then Kendall pulled me back.

" I will you stay."

" Ugh." I groaned I waited quietly while they set up the fire. It was done in about two mintues. Logan was busy telling his math book sorry and that he loved it.

" Logan it's time." Kendall said putting his hand on his shoulder.

" Okay." He said then stepped towards the fire which had been set in a pot. I took a step forward. " Goodbye." He said then dropped it in the pot but it was to small so it just knocked it fly towards me. ( I was so tempted to leave you here but I promised.) I jumped away and into James arms he caught me easily and Carlos grabbed the fire extinguisher and sprayed the pot. I was frozen in fear and I just did not want to let got of James he was so hot and UGH I DO NOT LIKE HIM! No matter how cute and funny and UGH.

" Katie you can let go." He said placing me down.

" Oh uh sorry." I said blushing.

" Lets get back to the game." Jo said and everyone nodded.

REVEIW I PUT IT UP EARLY JUST FOR YOU MY AWESOME FANS SO REVEIW!


	10. Chapter 10

Description: So if you saw the new Big time rush you realize James thinks Katie has a crush on him. But what happens when everyone decides to play truth or dare? Will James be right?

A/N: The group is the guys, Katie, Jo and Camille

Disclaimer I don't own BTR. Duh.

" Well job picking the pot CARLOS." Logan snapped.

" Hey. I try stop treating me like an idiot." He said.

" Well you are." James said and I slapped him. Carlos burst in to tears and ran to his room.

" Nice." Everyone shouted at James.

" Sorry." He said nervously. " I'll apoligize." He said then walked over to Carlos's room and banged on the door.

" Go away." He shouted and then I walked over to James and pushed him out of the way.

" CARLOS OPEN THE DOOR AND YOU GET A CORN DOG!" I shouted.

" NO!"

" Wow he turned down a corn dog is that bad?" Jo asked and all the guys nodded. - Except Carlos for people who are stupid LOL- .

" Oh I got an Idea." I said then took a bobby pin out of my hair and walked over to his door and began to pick his lock I had it done it seven seconds everyone was looking at me. - Once again except Carlos- " How do you think I got a live alligator in Bitter's office?" I asked and screaming could be herad in the backround.

" Where did you get the Alligator just out of curiosity." Kendall asked flabbergasted - I just think this word is funny-.

" I am obliged not to say."

" WHAT?"

" Wait here." I said then walked into Carlos's room there was Hockey posters everywhere and his superhero was folded in the corner and he had Helmet magazines scattered all over the floor nobody ever goes in to Carlos's room so I was not sure what to expect. But it was pretty normal. Carlos was lying face down on his bed with a pillow over his head. So he did'nt here me. I walked oer to his bed I looked at his bedside table and saw he had a picture of All the guys and me the guy's were about twelve so I was either eight or nine we were all sitting on the couch back home. I smiled at the memory of that day it was a sunny august day and it was also the day Carlos got his helmet. He was also wearing it in the picture and James was wearing a muscle shirt -I forget what its called I think that's it- to show off his ' muscles' and Logan was wearing a doctor's coat and Kendall was wearing his hockey uniform and if you looked closely you could see a can of Cuda spray behind James. I was holding a clipboard writing something down. If you have not figured it out things have not changed much.

" Carlos wanna get back to the game?" I asked gently. Carlos was always sensitive it got worse after he lost his mom. So people who knew Carlos knew to be very careful with his feelings.

" No." He mumbled into his bed I sat down next to him.

" Carlos, Jame's didn't mean that he's just an idiot."

" No he's not I am." He said.-

" Your not." I said. I said and he sat up.

" Really?" He asked.

" Really." I said and he smiled. Wow he has a cute smile UGH no I do not have a crush on Carlos what's net a crush on Kendall... you know what forget I said that. " Wanna get back to the game?"

" Katie your a great friend he said then kissed me...on the forehead and walked out I wa shocked for a second before I followed him out. - I am not mentioning that she has a crush on Carlos again I just thought this was so cute.-

**I am soo sorry I have not updated in forever first I was on vacation then I was sick and then Halloween and swim team but I am back. REVEIW! I think this is my longest chapter. I hope that makes up for the lack of updates and if not. I try.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Description: So if you saw the new Big time rush you realize James thinks Katie has a crush on him. But what happens when everyone decides to play truth or dare? Will James be right?**

**A/N: The group is the guys, Katie, Jo and Camille**

**Disclaimer I don't own BTR. Duh**

" Sorry Carlyos." James said patting Carlos on the head I rolled my eyes at his childishness ( I don't think that is a word.)

" What ever lets get back to the game." He said.

" My turn right?" Logan asked and everyone nodded.

" Okay then James-"

" Dare."

"Okay... James I dare you too... DIE YOUR HAIR PINK!"

" WAHHH!" He screamed girlishly.

" Here's some hair die." Camille said handing him some hot pink hair die.

" I'm not even gonna ask." I said rolling my eyes.

" HEY!" She shouted.

" No offense." I said.

" Yet I am offended."

" Oh well." I shrugged then began looking at my nails.

" James." Logan said smirk.

" Fine." He grumbled then stalked off to the bathroom.

Thirty minutes later

I was waiting bored to tears. Then I heard the bathroom door open. Everyone turned to see James walk out with a towel over his head.

" Hi Jamie." I said sickeningly sweet.

" What did I say about calling me that."

" Not to."

" What did you just do?"

" Call you Jamie."

" You don't listen to me do you."

" Aww look who's learning" I said then Logan snuck up behind him and yanked off his towel and we all gaped at James hair which was now a bright pink. He staid still bright red then stomped hi foot and shouted.

" STOP STARING AT ME!"

" It's not that bad." Kendall said trying not to laugh.

" I think it looks kinda hot." I said before I could realize what I was saying.

" What?" Kendall asked.

" Never mind." I said and he shrugged and looked away.

" Okay as soon as this game is done I am coloring my hair."

" Whatever. Your turn." I muttered.

" Okay Carlotta." He said and Carlos glared at him. " Truth or dare."

" Dare."

" I dare you to paint Bitters office-" He began and I cut him off.

" Do not say pink." I muttered really sick of that color.

" Fuschia." He said and I rolled my eyes.

" Sorry all out of paint." Camile muttered. Looking in her purse. " Never mind." She said pulling out a can of paint bigger then the purse it's self.

" Uh how did you..." Kendall began.

" You learn some pretty strange things in this town." She said and everyone nodded.]

" Let's go." Logan said and we all ran down stairs and hid behind a corner.

" Let's go." James said pulling out a bunch of bandanna's.

" Were not wearing bandanna's!" Everyone else except me.

" Katie?" He asked hopefully looking at me and before I could stop my self. I nearly shouted.

" Okay!" But before I could boost his confidence anymore I continued. " I wouldn't want to make you look anymore like a dork being the only one wearing your stupid bandanna's."

" Aw Katie just admit that you have a crush on me." He said staring into my eye's for about what I thought was a minute until I responded.

" You can't take a hint can you?" I muttered. Then looked up and realized everyone else was gone.

" Where'd everyone go?" He asked guess it was not just me.

" Were back." Kendall said.

" Where-?" James began but Jo cut him off.

" We got bored of waiting for you so we finished the office." She said and me and James nodded.

" Now let's go run for our lives." Camille said ad we all nodded the ran upstairs.

" You so have a crush on me." James muttered. I ignored him and ran to sit by Carlos.

**SOOOO Sorry I know it has been FOREVER since I last updated I am just SOOOO busy with my other stories and just stuff. I also know this chapter was lame and short I am just low on ideas. This story does not have many chapters left although after I am planning a sequel. So REVIEW and give me some truth or dare ideas and I will try to fit them all in.**

**=)**


	12. I'm back! With this new awesome chapter!

Description: So if you saw the new Big time rush you realize James thinks Katie has a crush on him. But what happens when everyone decides to play truth or dare? Will James be right?

A/N: The group is the guys, Katie, Jo and Camille

Disclaimer I don't own BTR.

" Okay my turn let see-" Carlos began but was cut off by a knock at the door.

" You'll get it." Everyone said at the same time including me so he sighed and got up. I began humming randomly until I noticed James staring at me with a weird face.

" Uh James?" I asked but he didn't hear me. " JAMES!" I shouted and he shook his head a few times and looked at me.

" Yes Katie?"

" Never mind." I muttered.

" Hey guys guess what?" Carlos asked from behind us." Stephanie is gonna play with us make room." He said pushing me out of the way I fell into Logan then sat myself back up Stephanie walked in and sat down where I was previously sitting. 'Sorry' She mouthed at me and I shrugged and gave her a look that said I didn't mind.

" Okay Stephanie truth or dare?" He asked.

" Um truth?"

" What's your favorite color?" He asked and everyone rolled their eyes including me.

" Lime green."

" Okay now it's your turn."

" Alrighty." She said then looked around the group and her gaze rested on Camille. " Cammy truth or dare?"

" Truth."

" Do you find Carlos attractive?" She asked and everybody turned to stare at Camille.

" Uh.. A little."She admitted and everyone including me burst out laughing except for Logan who glared at Carlos who was hiding slightly behind Stephanie.

" Okay." Camille said trying to calm everyone but it didn't work." OKAY!" She shouted then everyone fell quiet. " Good my turn Kendall truth or dare?"

" Truth."

" Why do you protect Katie so much?"

" Because she is my little and if anyone hurts her the shall die." He said.

" Kendall." I whined embarrassed.

" What?" He asked and I rolled my eye's at his stupidity.

" Your to over protective."

" No I'm not."

" Yes you are."

" Am not."

" Are too."

" James am I-"

" A little."

" Logan am-"

" Yup."

" Carlos am I t-"

" Yes."

" Cami-"

" Yea."

" Ha ha."

" Whatever Katie truth or dare?"

" Truth."

" Okay who's your best friend?" He asked and I thought for a second and drew a blank.

" Uh...", I said looking around the room. , " Everyone was staring at me pointing to themselves. I rolled my eyes and thought about it., " I don't have one." I finally said.

" I can think of a few reasons why." James muttered and I glared at him.

" Any way. Stephanie truth or dare?"

" Um... Truth."

" Girl you pick truth to much." James said looking at a mirror. I took a pillow from behind me and threw it at him.

" Your an Idiot." I muttered.

" And your a-" He began but stopped.

" A what?"

" Nothing." He muttered and I ignored him.

" Stephanie do you have a crush on Carlos?" I asked

" Yup." She said not at all embarrassed.

" Okay then... Your turn." I said.

" Okay James truth or dare?" She asked and we all looked at James who was leaning against the wall sipping out of a coconut.

" Where did you..." I said then trailed off.

" I don't know." He said.

" Okay..."

" Truth." He said taking a sip.

" Okay." Stephanie said smirking. " Do you have a crush on Katie?" She asked and James did a spit take. My Jaw dropped. Kendall looked mad. Logan looked shocked. The girls looked interested and Carlos just looked confused.

**Guess who's back. Yea me. YAY! I am so sorry I haven't uploaded to this story I literally forgot. I was going through some old documents and I was like. " OH CRAP!" So I am doing all requests. And there will be a sequel. YAY! I am so sorry but I am back now. So reveiw that's what reminds me to write.** **Also who can't wait to see what James says. Of course I left it a cliffy. Its like you don't know me. Once again soooo sorry. REVEIW!**


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR But I do own the idea.

" A crush?" He asked laughing nervously. Kendall was glaring at him. " On Katie... HA!"

" Well I am sorry I repulse you so much!" I shouted.

" No I didn't mean it like that." He said nervously and I grabbed a pillow and threw it at him storming out of the apartment.

" Katie!" My brother shouted running after me. I ignored him.

" YO Kay-tie!" Logan shouted. I ran to the pool and sat down on a lounge chair.

" Uh hi Katie." Tyler said.

" What Tyler?"

" U-uh w-well I was uh wo-wondering if you um wanted to uh maybe-"

" What?" I asked annoyed.

" Wanna go out sometime?" He asked and my jaw nearly dropped. I would of said no immediately but he looked so nervous. It was kind of cute.

" Sure." I muttered.

" Really? Okay I'll call you later." He said running away and tripping over nothing.

" Oh Tyler." I muttered.

" Yo Ka-" Kendall began running in but stopped when he saw me. " Katie!" He shouted running over to me and picking me up and hugging me tightly while spinning me around in a circle.

" Put me down." I said separating each word.

" No." He said squeezing me tighter.

" Relax I've been gone ten seconds." I said.

" Ten seconds to long."

" Will you put me down?" I asked.

" No now come on back to the room." He said carrying me towards the elevator.

" Okay because I totally have a choice." I said sarcastically. He just ignored me and walked into the elevator and he pushed in our floor number then when we arrived he walked back to the room.

" I found her!" He shouted.

" Good." Jo said relieved.

" Yea will you put me down now?" I asked.

" Fine." He said placing me on the floor.

" Thank you." I muttered then walked over to the couch.

" Katie." James said sitting down next to me.

" What do you want?" I asked annoyed. " And where is everyone else?"

" I asked them to leave. Katie I'm really sorry." He said his eyes pleading.

" James I..." I said and he looked into my eye putting his hand on my shoulder. His lips were taunting me. I took a deep breath.

**I AM SO FREAKING SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED! I GOT GROUNDED AND COULD ONLY UPDATE MY OTHER STORIES FROM MY FRIENDS HOUSE. BUT I AM BACK AGAIN. LOL REVIEW! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: DUH I don't own BTR But I do think Katie and James should date.**

" Well?" He asked.

" Fine I forgive you." I muttered.

" Thank you thank you thank you!" He shouted hugging me tightly.

" Uh your welcome." I said.

" Sorry I embarrassed you." He said pulling away.

" No problem. Besides I wouldn't want you to lie."

" Wait what do you mean?" He asked.

" I know how you feel about me." I muttered.

" Ka-" He began but Carlos ran in and cut him off.

" Did she forgive you I wanna finish this game?"

" She did bu-"

" YAY! TIME TO FINISH THE GAME!" He shouted and everyone ran in. James pulled me to the floor to sit next to me. He draped his arm over my shoulder. Kendall sat across from us glaring at James. He awkwardly pulled his arm off my shoulder and moved and inch from me. I glared at Kendall not realizing what I was doing. He raised his eyebrows and I blushed and looked down.

" James it's your turn." Kendall said.

" Um okay... Logan.. Truth or Dare."

" Truth."

" If you could change one thing about yourself what would It be?"

" Um... I would... Do I hav-"

" Yes." I said.

" I would want bigger muscles." He said embarrassed. Everyone burst out laughing.

" Then what you need is the James diamond muscles for everyone exercise video." James said pushing a video tape in Logan's face.

" You really gotta stop hanging out with Katie." He muttered.

" HEY!" I shouted.

" Well it's true." He said. I looked at Kendall for support. He looked nervous.

" Yea." He said doing a side ways nod.

" You people are going to wake up very confused in Mexico." I muttered. James patted my head.

" Not me right." He whispered in my ear. I shuddered.

" We'll see." I muttered.

" Aw you know you love me." He said and I turned to glare at him and I didn't realize how close he was and my lips touched his.

_**I am sooooooooo freaking sorry! I thought I uploaded this chapter but I messed up. I only found out because I realized I wasn't getting reveiws. So to make it up to you. I expanded on this chapter and added the kiss. Well its not real it's kind of an accident but be gratefull by the way. I seriously need truth and dare ideas. Also I'm ending this soon but there will be a sequel. JATIE! REVEIW! And check out my other stories.**_


	15. Chapter 15

I know. I'm a horrible person. Sorry I have been really busy with my other stories. So yup... This is the last chapter. Please don't kill me. There will be a sequel eventually... I wanna try to focus on my twilight stories... So yup...

Jame's POV ( YAY!)

" Aw you know you love me." I said and she turned to glare at me and her lips brushed mine. We both were to frozen in shock to move. We both jumped apart shocked.

" And that's my new profile picture." Jo said looking at her phone.

" Jo!" Kendall shouted and she threw her phone behind her. Kendall turned to glare at me.

" Ke-Kendall look man accidents happen and well..." I said then trailed off. He stood up and stalked over to me.

" Yea you should run." Logan said and I screamed and ran out the door.

Katie's POV

James lips touched mine and my body went into shock. I couldn't move and hey I didn't want to. WAIT YES I DO. We both jumped apart shocked. I stayed frozen.

" And that's my new profile picture." Jo said but I didn't bother to look.

" Jo!" I heard my brother shout.

" Ke-Kendall look man accidents happen and well..." James said trailing off. He's so cute when he's scared. OH NO HE'S NOT!

" Yea you should run." Logan said and James ran out the door..

" Katie and James sitting on the carpet K-I-S-S-I-N-G first comes-" Carlos began but Cammy cut him off.

" Shut up."

" Kay." He said nervously. I was still frozen.

" Katie you okay?" Jo asked waving he hand infront of my face. I quickly snapped out of it.

" Yea totally I'll be right back." I said nervously. I stood up slowly and walked to my bedroom. I locked the door. I grabbed a pillow and buried my face in it. " YES!" I dropped it and walked back to everyone else acting like nothing happened.

" Well?" Jo asked.

" Well that was...", I said trailing of Logan smirked so I continued., " GROSS! I'm gonna go boil my face." I said and he rolled his eyes.

" Shut up Hortense."

James POV

" JAMES DIAMOND I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" I heard Kendall shout. I'm so dead.

" Ke-kendall look it was an accident." I said

" You kissed my sister." He growled.

" He-he well I don't AHHH!" I screamed then ran to the pool and jumped in. Why who knows.

" Get out of the pool James." Kendall said.

" Dude it was an accident please." I begged. He sighed.

" Are you sure?" He asked. I nodded and he pulled me out of the pool and we walked upstairs. Everyone looked at us.

" Jamey your alive." Carlos said hugging me.

" Little more bro little less mance." I said pushing him away.

" Boo." He said. We walked back to the group. I heard footsteps behind me I turned and Katie was there biting her lip.

" Well it's time for us to go." Cammy said grabbing Joe and Stephanie and running out the door with them right behind her.

" I'm tired." Carlos said.

" Yea me too." Logan agreed nodding.

" Aren't you to Kendall?" Carlos asked Kendall who was glaring at me.

" No." He said and Carlos and Logan glanced at each other then grabbed him and dragged him to their his bedroom. I looked back at Katie.

" Your soaking wet." She muttered.

" Uh yea I jumped in the pool." I said sheepishly.

" Why did you... You know what I don't even wanna know." She muttered shaking her head. She's so cute when she does that. UGH NO SHE'S NOT SHE'S MY BEST FRIENDS LITTLE SISTER! Ugh NO I DON'T HAVE A CRUSH ON HER! Wait oh who said I did! Ugh this isn't good.

" Katie about that k-kiss it was an accident right?" I asked stumbling with the word 'kiss'.

" Uh yea totally." She said laughing nervously. " Right?"

" Yea it's not like I liked it." I said laughing nervously staring at an apple on the counter.

" Same here it was like kissing a fish. A cold dead fish with slimy lips." Katie muttered. Did she really hate it that much?

" Uh huh." I sighed. We both stood there in an awkward silence. I looked over her. ( I forget what age I said Katie was and I don't feel like checking.) She was so beautiful. She was only thirteen how can I think that I was a... Pepodelie... no podophile.. Ugh I don't do big words. She had beautiful chestnut colored hair the was so silky and soft I wanted to run my fingers through it. She stood about 5'3 she had adorable brown eyes that made me melt. She had a nice figure for only thirteen. UGH I'm such a... POPODILLY! Nope still not right.

" James I wanna try something." Katie whispered putting her hand at the back of my neck. I realized what she was doing. YAY! I leaned down a lot considering how short she was and our lips met. Sparks flew. I've kissed and lot of girls and I mean A LOT of girls but this was so different. The bending over wasn't working anymore so I pick Katie up by the waist and placed her on the counter. She tangled her hands in my hair pulling my closer. Our lips moved together perfectly. She moaned oh I could get used to that. Far to soon for my liking she pulled away. Shock evident on her features.

" Well then." I muttered in shock.

" I'm gonna go to bed. Katie said then walked into her room. I secretly watched her.

" I AM SUCH A PAPADILLY!" I shouted.

Okay Jame's bad with big words...Who wants a sequel? And maybe more intense makeout scenes. But no Lemons considering I don't even read them. Someone asked for that on a different story and I was all WTF is that. It was awkward when explained.


End file.
